1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is catalyst regeneration apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a regeneration apparatus which is applicable for use in regenerating fluidizable catalytic cracking catalysts which have become spent by the deposition of coke on the catalyts in a hydrocarbon reaction zone.